The Day Connie Came
The Day Connie Came is another movie of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk that takes place during season 2. Summary One day, a new family moves to Ponyville. Then one day at the school a new student joins, and it's a giraffe! But the giraffe whose name is Connie, is quite shy and sensitive. When Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make fun of her, the Crusaders stand up for her and soon they become friends. Plot New family moves in/New student at school One fine and brilliant morning, the dragon riders are flying around the fields. When Scootaloo and Scooter Flame see a moving truck parked at the big mansion. The other riders then take a look and are amazed to see some really huge furniture being unloaded. And Sunil wonders what is happening. While Vinnie wonders who is moving in. Later, they stop by and look through a window and find that most of the furniture is very fancy, meaning that who ever lives in the mason is rich. The next day, at school a new student has arrived. But the difference is, it's a giraffe! The students were shocked. They never seen a student giraffe before. But as the young giraffe takes her seat she bumps her head on one of the lights. Then later, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make fun of her. As Diamond Tiara claims that no giraffe should be allowed in the Ponyville school. The giraffe then begins to cry. The Crusaders then cheer her up. And she introduces herself as Connie. And soon they start to become friends. Then after school, the Crusaders introduce Connie to their other friends. Connie is then amazed that Zeñorita is a zebra. And then when she meets the LPS gang, they were amazed by her. And Sunil shares that he is shy like Connie, and Connie giggles. At Connie's place/Meet Green Bills Later, Connie decides to show the others her place, when they arrive the other are amazed at how high class and fancy it is, and Zoe is amazed (so much that she is speechless). Connie then explains that her parents make huge pay in the jobs they do. Her father is a stock investor while her mother is a traveling novelist. She often sends notes to her daughter, and she often came to visit and would always bring back something special for her. And she likes it, very much. While her father stays at home for most of the time, working in his study. Just then another giraffe, (one who is taller than Connie and in a business outfit) comes into the room. He introduces himself as Green Bills, Connie's father. And he explains that they moved from Manehatten cause fillies and colts there made fun of his daughter. And she had no friends. This surprises the group, but Snowdrop tells Connie that she's blind and fillies and colts made fun of her. Till the CMC and the others made them her friend, so she think they can do the same with Connie. Sunil agrees to this. Next day/Meet Firestorm The next day, the dragon riders decide to go see Connie again but when they come to her mansion, they are surprised to see a massive Typhoomerang near her. They then stand well back and watch and are ready for if the huge dragon attacks Connie. But to their surprise, Connie and the Typhoomerang are interacting, and soon they come out and get a closer look. Then, Connie introduces them to the Typhoomerang whose name is Firestorm. Then she explains about how she got him. When she was heading home from school, she then heard a moaning sound, like someone in pain, then she looked down an ally and found a baby Typhoomerang injured. She then took him back to her home and Trivia *This marks the First appearance of Connie, Green Bills, Firestorm, and Scenes *New family moves in/New student at school *At Connie's place/Meet Green Bills *Next day/Meet Firestorm * Soundtrack # Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Stuingtion